My Brother, My Lover?
by Edwards4everLove
Summary: Bella finds herself in an awkward position when she meets her new step-brother and the attraction is undeniable. What happens from there, only time will tell.


My Brother, My Lover?

**A/M: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. I am just an obsessed fan with friends who love to read new stories involving them.**

**First, this story is dedicated to all of my **_**"Twickies"**_** whom I love and would die from Twilight withdrawals without. They know who they are!**

Bella

Why? Why? Why? Why would she do this? How could she be so frivolous with her life, MY life? She had only been gone a few days…..how did this happen? Mom had left on Wednesday to fly back to Forks to attend her high school reunion and all of the "pre-reunion" festivities. All had been going well until last night. It was 10:00 p.m. and I was finishing a report in History that was due in the morning. I had gotten to the last paragraph when my cell phone rang.

"Hi, Mom".

"Hey, sweetie. What are you doing? I have some very exciting news for you. I hope you're sitting down!"

"Ok, Mom, what is it? Did you win best looking graduate from way-back-when?"

"Ummm….no. Do you remember me telling you about that guy I used to date in high school, before your dad? Carlisle Cullen?"

"Vaguely. Why?"

"Well, he and I have been spending a lot of time together since I got here, and well……we've decided that we were meant to be together. We're getting married!!! We are going to move to Forks to be with him! Isn't that wonderful?"

Silence. More silence. I didn't know what to say….what she thought I was going to say. I was completely in shock and speechless. More than anything, I wanted to wake up, because this had to be a dream. I knew that Mom was a little flighty and spontaneous, but this was pushing it, even for her. After what seemed like an eternity, she spoke again, almost in a whisper.

"Bella…please….be happy for me. It has been so long since I felt this alive. This could be a great new start for us. He's a wonderful man, not to mention one of the most renowned surgeons in the country. This opens so many doors for you, for your education."

"I'm, um, happy for you Mom. But, why can't I just stay here? You know that I can take care of myself. I am in my junior year! I don't want to start over now!"

"Oh, sweetie, I can't leave you in Arizona by yourself! You'd be too far away and I would miss you terribly. Besides, Carlisle has two wonderful sons, Emmett and Edward. I can't wait for you to meet them! You'll make plenty of friends here. Who knows, maybe you'll break out of your shell a little."

That was that. I knew there was no changing her mind or arguing with her. She was on cloud nine, and I couldn't spoil that for her. She was right; it had been so long since she had anyone special in her life….who was I to ruin that for her. So, I started packing for the move. I was still angry at having to leave, but really, I didn't have many friends anyway. I was more interested in being alone, I rather preferred it. I just couldn't stand all of that silly teenage angst and drama. I was determined to make this work for her, she deserved it. I would do anything for my Mom, anything. She had always done so much for me, how could I not?

So, here I was, descending down on the runway at the Port Angeles airport. Mom was already in Forks, she never stepped foot back in our house. Carlisle had arranged for movers to pack up everything we owned and sent ahead. I stayed in Arizona for a few days to finish up my transfer to Forks High and gather my personal belongings that I would need for the trip. I stepped off the plane and the first thing I noticed was the gloomy weather. It was overcast and a little cold. Great. Could it get any better? Hopefully, it wasn't like this all the time. As I walked in to the main terminal, I saw my Mom standing beside the ever-famous Dr. Carlisle Cullen. He was even more gorgeous in person. I had seen many pictures and articles about him because of the miracle surgeries he performed. He did many surgeries for charity, children who were suffering from some horrible deformity or illness. His results were amazing and his statistics for success were astronomical. I only hoped he was as nice as he seemed to be in the articles. My Mom ran up and hugged me so tightly that I thought I was going to pass out from lack of oxygen.

"Bella, this is Carlisle. Carlisle, this is my Bella."

Carlisle reached out and hugged me.

"Welcome to Forks, Bella. I am so glad to finally meet you. Your Mother has talked non-stop about you and your scholastic achievements. I know this is quite a shock for you and I want you to know that I appreciate the fact that you have made this transition quite maturely. I know it couldn't have been easy for you. I promise, you will want for nothing here and I will do my best to make sure you are happy."

"Thank you, Mr. Cullen. I appreciate your kindness, but I really don't need anything and my happiness can only be found through me."

"You are quite correct, Bella, happiness can only be found inside oneself. But, you can't blame me for trying to spoil my new future step-daughter. I only have the two boys, Emmett and Edward. Having a daughter is something quite new to me, and I expect I will enjoy it." "Speaking of the boys, we better get home. I know they are quite anxious to meet you, as I'm sure you are to meet them."

The drive to the house was quite long, as Dr. Cullen didn't actually live in Forks, but on the outskirts. Thankfully, he and Mom left me to my thoughts and didn't try to force conversation on me. I needed to take all of this in, to digest each moment as it was happening. I didn't want to admit it, but I was nervous. When we finally turned off the road, I realized that the house was surrounded by woods and had a driveway so long I didn't think it would end. Once the house came in to view, I couldn't help but gasp. It was the most gorgeous house I had ever seen. It was huge and I wasn't sure quite where it ended. The outside was made of the whitest stone with huge columns and a massive porch. There was a fountain in the center of the circular driveway and the most awesome lighting. It looked like something I had seen on TV, but never really though existed.

"Welcome home, Bella. Come on inside and meet the boys and I will have the butler take your things to your room. "

"Oh, Bells, you will love your room! It is the prettiest one in the house and has the best view. There's a balcony and you have your own bathroom!"

"Um, okay, thanks Mom, Dr. Cullen."

"Please, Bella, I would like for you to call me Carlisle. I realize that you have a Dad, but I would at least like for us to be friends. Would that be acceptable to you?"

"Sure, Dr. Cull….I mean, Carlisle."

"Okay, then. Let me go and find Emmett and Edward. Renee, you and Bella wait here. I have a feeling I know where they are."

A few minutes later, Carlisle came back with a massively huge guy, very good looking, who introduced himself as Emmett. He was built like Atlas, but had the smile of the sweetest teddy bear. He came over to me and clutched me in the biggest bear hug I had ever experienced. For a moment, I thought I might pass out.

"Hey, Bella, I'm Emmett. It's nice to finally meet you, since I've heard so much about you from Renee. I feel like I've known you forever already. If you need anything, just yell for me. I'm always ready to help. Later, if you like, I'll take you on a tour of "the crib". It's a little overwhelming at first, but you'll get used to it. We have a lot of great rooms here. But, right now, I'm late for practice. Be back at 9, Dad. 'Later."

And out the door he was gone. Wow, he was a whirlwind of energy and muscle. If this was Emmett, I wondered what Edward was going to be like. Probably another jock. I almost didn't have time to finish that thought when I noticed someone descending the stairs very slowly. The first thing I noticed was the shock of bronze hair which hung in his eyes, almost completely covering them. He didn't speak, he just stood there as if he were trying to decide whether to speak, or ignore me.

"Bella, this is Edward. Please, Edward, don't be rude. Say hello to Bella. She is here to stay, so be nice and welcome her."

He snorted. "Sure thing, Dad. Welcome, Isabella. There, I did my part. Can I go now? I have work to do."

Before Carlisle could answer, he was gone. What a jerk! Didn't he know that I didn't want to be here any more than he wanted me here? I would be happy to turn around and get back on the plane to Arizona and forget this place. I don't know why, but his indifference infuriated me in a way that I didn't know was possible.

"Bella, I apologize for Edward's atrocious behavior. He isn't always like that, but he doesn't do too well with change. He has been that way since his Mother, Esme died. Emmett bounced back, but Edward never did. He is the sensitive one. Please, just be patient, he'll come around."

"Oh, that's okay. I'm pretty quiet and to myself also. I don't see myself bothering him, so he need not worry."

That's for sure, I though. If Edward Cullen thought I was going to go out of my way to get his attention or for him to like me, he had another thing coming. I didn't give a damn who he was. He could stay in his room and rot for all I cared.

After that, I was taken to my room to get settled and rest before dinner. I was to meet Carlisle, Mom, and Edward downstairs in the dining hall at 6:00 sharp. Thankfully, it was only 3, so I had time to gather my wits about myself before having to face HIM again. So, I decided to check out my room and see if it was as spectacular as Mom said it was. I walked down the long hall, to the end. This was supposed to be my room. The door was closed, so I opened it and walked in.

**Chapter 2**

**A/M: Again, I don't own anything….just like to play.**

"What the HELL are you doing in MY ROOM and how DARE you come in without knocking!"

He was sitting in the middle of his bed doing what looked like Trig homework. I stood there speechless and I couldn't move. I was stunned not only by his attack on me, but by the angry green eyes that stared holes through me. He had on a tight black t-shirt and black jeans, his hair was a mess, and he was barefoot. He was the most gorgeous asshole I have ever seen in my life. He looked like an arch-angel with the attitude of a thug. I finally got past his beauty and found my anger and my voice.

"Excuse me? I was trying to find my room with the directions I was given to this stone prison! I didn't mean to intrude on you and your privacy. But, you don't have to be such a prick about it. A simple "you are in the wrong room" would have worked."

"Your room is at the _other _end of the hall. Now, leave. GET OUT!"

I slammed his door as hard as I could and fought back the tears as I ran back down the hall to my room. Once I was inside, I locked the door behind me and threw myself on the bed to cry. I just couldn't believe this was happening to me. Why? I had done nothing to deserve that attack. It was an honest mistake, this place was so big, and anyone could get turned around. I couldn't even enjoy the beauty that was my room, because all I wanted to do was jump off the balcony and run away. I already hated it here. I hated Edward. I hated Forks. After I cried all I could, I fell asleep. I must have been exhausted, because when I finally woke up, it was after 11. I had missed dinner, which I wasn't really up for it anyway. But, I hadn't eaten since early that morning, so I was starving. I got up and decided to wander around downstairs and see if I could find the kitchen. It was dark all through the house, and I preferred it that way. I didn't have to fear getting bashed my Mr. Personality again. I could avoid Renee and Carlisle and their questions as to why I had skipped dinner. I wandered around the living room, the dining hall, and finally, found the kitchen. It was incredible. It had state of the art appliances, everything that a famous chef would ever dream of having in a kitchen. I loved to cook, so I was excited to try everything out. I hoped that the cabinets and fridge were as well stocked. Soon, I realized that this kitchen rivaled any grocery store. It lacked for nothing. I decided to make pasta, fettuccine alfredo to be exact. Comfort food, yum. I was just about to sit down to enjoy my creation when HE walked in. Damn my luck. Could I not get away from him? He made me nervous. I really wasn't in the mood for another attack, so I spoke first.

"If you are coming in here to attack me again, don't. I was in here first and I have permission to be here. So, you can either leave me alone, or just don't speak to me."

"Isabella. I just can't seem to avoid you, can I? I waited until late to come down to eat, I missed dinner on purpose, and yet, here you are. I am not going to attack you and I am well aware that you have permission to be here, as this is now your house too. I am more than happy to not speak. I will get what I need and I will leave you alone. I apologize for my behavior earlier; I just don't do to well with anyone entering my room, especially unannounced. You caught me off guard and I reacted. It will not happen again. Good night."

He turned around and left quietly. I realized that he didn't get anything to eat, either. I knew he had to be hungry, since he skipped dinner like I did. I didn't know why, but for some reason I felt sorry for him. Maybe because I understood the turmoil that was going on inside of him with this situation, none of us had been prepared for Carlisle and Renee's announcement or plans. I decided to try to call a truce and take him some of my fettuccine. I knew he would like it, it was delicious. I filled a huge bowl and grabbed some forks and napkins. I walked up the stairs and down the hall to his room. What was I doing? He was just going to yell at me again. I don't even know why I cared. All I did know was that there was something in his eyes pulling me to him, telling me to reach out and try. So, very quietly I knocked on his door. For a moment, I didn't think he would even hear it, but the door slowly opened and there he was. He stood there looking in to my eyes like he was reading my soul. I couldn't move or hardly breathe. He stepped closer to me, so close that I could feel his breath on my forehead. He spoke, his voice barely a whisper.

"What do you want, Isabella?"

"I….I…brought you some food. You left the kitchen without getting anything. I made fettuccine…."

"Come in, I guess. I see you brought enough for two, were you thinking you would join me?"

"Oh, uh, sorry. I just thought that maybe we could call a truce or something. I will go back down to the kitchen." I turned to leave, and his hand reached out and stopped me.

"No. Don't leave. You can sit over there, just please don't touch anything. I don't like people bothering my stuff."

He pointed to a sitting area in the far corner of his room. There was a little bistro table with two chairs. I carried over the food and sat it down. I filled both plates and sat down. He slowly crossed the room and sat down, staring at the plate. I couldn't tell what he was thinking. I was afraid that maybe he didn't like fettuccine or something.

"You don't have to eat it….."

"No, it's fine. It actually smells delicious and I am starving. I'm just……ah, a little uncomfortable. I'm not used to having strange girls in my room in the middle of the night."

"Oh, yeah, well, if it makes you feel any better, I'm not used to being in a strange guy's room in the middle of the night either."

He smiled. The sexiest crooked smile I have ever seen. My heart did a flip flop. I stopped mid bite and stared at him. He looked across the table at me and again he stared straight through to my soul. I had never felt like anyone knew me like I felt he knew me at that moment. I don't know why, because we hadn't spoken more than a few words, but it was there. He knew my heart, my soul, how I felt…..because…..he felt it, too. The uncertainty of what was happening, the fear, and ultimately, the loneliness. We sat there in silence and ate our food, quietly thoughtful of each other. Once we were finished, I packed up our dishes and walked silently toward the door. I felt him come up behind me and put his hand over mine on the doorknob. He moved closer to me and kissed the top of my head, then gently closed the door behind me. I went back to the kitchen to clean up in a confused state. What was going on? What was the connection between us? Was it merely an understanding of each other, or was it more? And, how could it be more? He was soon to be my brother, albeit step-brother, but, still. I'm sure that Renee and Carlisle would not approve of anything more than brotherly/sisterly love. Hell, who was I kidding anyway? He surely didn't get the butterflies in his stomach that I got in mine when I was near him. He was beautiful, like a Greek god, and I was just…well….Bella. I had nothing special to offer him.

I went back up to my room and in to the enormous bathroom that was all mine. There was a huge garden tub in the center surrounded by marble. I decided that a nice, hot bath might clear my head. I was mentally and physically exhausted and I didn't want to think anymore. Tomorrow was my first day at Forks High and if I was going to make it through the day, I needed to get some sleep. I fell in to my bed and dreamt about running down a long hallway, trying to get to the door at the end. The more I ran, the farther away it got. I woke up in a cold sweat, shivering and not understand at all.

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: Don't own anything, still playing**


End file.
